


Lockers, Music, Pain

by hereiamramblingagain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, dad being a buttwad, dad being a major buttwad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereiamramblingagain/pseuds/hereiamramblingagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John gets beat up and shoved in his locker, Dave comes to the rescue. They become cute boyfriends before John's dad tries to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a really short drabble that people decided to get behind on FF.net, so have some of this drabble gone plot.

 

John decided there was no possible way he should be able to fit in this locker. There was no way he should be face to face with the picture of Cage he taped to the door, head crammed under the shelf with all his textbooks, legs tangled in the sweatshirt on the floor. And they had locked him in. He laughed wryly, attempting to rattle the door to get help. But the bell had rung, and the kids who had shoved him in long gone to class. He honestly didn’t think the day could get much worse.

His neck was starting to cramp, and he thought maybe he should start yelling. But as he opened his mouth his taste buds were bombarded with the metallic taste of blood pouring from the cut on his lip. He cringed, causing the black eye he had to throb. He knew his left leg was completely scraped, and his right ankle was sprained, if not broken. John groaned lightly, the sound echoing throughout the locker. He thought he heard footsteps approaching, and began to rattle the door again.

“Is someone in here?” John could see red and white through the slots on the door.

“Y-yeah… it’s locked though…”

John was met with what he assumed were sunglasses peeking at him through the cracks. “This your locker bro?” John nodded as much as he could. The boy outside chuckled, spinning the dial around. “There’s a combo isn’t there?”

“O-oh. 41-36-12…” After some fiddling, the door swung open, and John was met with his rescuer. He managed to get himself out for the most part, until he stumbled forward onto the other boy. He caught him, still chucking at the now flustered kid in his arms.

“What in the hell happened to you? Looks like you got hit by a truck.”

“A bunch of stupid kids beat me up ‘cuz I asked them to move so I could get my books and they stole my money too and said all sorts of mean stuff, and-“

“Shh, dude, it’s okay. Just breathe, and I’ll get y’all somewhere safe.”

“Hehe, ‘y’all’?” John laughed as the white haired boy became flustered, running a hand nervously through his hair. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before, and I’m guessing you’re from Texas.” He smiled up at him weakly, his glasses askew on his battered face.

“Yeah. I’m Dave. Dave Strider.”

“I’m John Egbert~!” He laughed again, wobbling on his one foot. He stuck his arms out to balance, successfully knocking Dave’s shades off his face. He caught a glimpse of startled red eyes, before he ducked down to retrieve his glasses.

“Well, Egderp.” Dave sighed, letting John swing his arm around his shoulder, “Let’s get to the nurse, before we both get in troub- John are you okay?”

“I…I really don’t want to go to the nurse.” He mumbled, trying not to look nervous.

“Why? Guy seemed pretty nice.”

“Yeah, well last time I showed up like this-“

“Last time?”

“Uh, yeah. This kinda thing happens a lot. Anyways, after he gave me band aids and crap, he revoked my computer privileges for a week.”

“Nurses can do that here?” Dave laughed, helping the black haired boy down the hall.

“Yeah, if they’re your dad.”

“Oh.” Dave stopped moving in the direction of the nurse, and instead towards a back exit. “Well then.”

“Where are we goi-aah!” Dave scooped John up bridal style, and carried him out the door. “D-dave!”

“Shut up dude, someone will hear us. Watch yourself.” Dave walked right into the bushes, pushing through a few feet of branches before finding the path. John was looking around shocked, his big blue eyes taking in everything. The albino couldn’t help but notice how adorable he was.

He walked for a few more minutes, surprised at how little John weighed. The nurse dude was shoveling in cake when he went in there that morning for his schedule. After pushing through another bush, Dave stepped into a cracked parking spot, making sure not to make this the day he tripped over the pothole. He let John down, and let the kid hop on his good foot next to him as they entered the building. Nodding at the doorman, who was looking at him sternly, Dave punched the button on the elevator. He was so happy to have an elevator here. Especially now. He couldn’t imagine lugging John up all those stairs they had back in Texas.

The elevator dinged, and he helped John in, who gratefully collapsed onto the floor. Dave hit the eight button and the doors slid shut, the elevator lurching upward. John shuddered, his face looking green in the cheap fluorescent light. “You okay, dude?” John nodded meekly, swirling his finger along the dirty designs printed on the thread bare carpet. “Are you sure? You look pretty pale.”

“Dad’s gonna be so pissed when he found out I skipped school.” He sighed, hanging his head. “But it’s not your fault, really. I probably would have left early anyways. It’s just…”

“What?”

The elevator lurched to a stop, and John grimaced. “I-it’s nothing, really.” Dave pulled him up, helping him up. Dave scooped him up again, hurrying down the hall.

“Bro!” He kicked the door, readjusting John. It swung open a moment later, revealing a tall man with a hat and pointy glasses.

“Get married today?” He asked, and John looked back and forth, waiting for something to happen. Obviously some sort of understanding had passed between them that he didn’t catch, because soon the man stepped aside, and Dave set John on the couch.

He looked around the apartment, the white walls covered in posters of rap artists and what he assumed was anime. There were weird puppets everywhere, along with a variety of cords winding around on the floor. Dave had disappeared into the kitchen behind him, probably explaining stuff to what seemed like his brother.

John took a moment to consider his situation. He was in a strange apartment; home to a boy he just met, battered and bruised. He thought about his dad; how pissed he would be when he got home, how much trouble he would be in, how he would have to explain and reason with him. He and his dad had been arguing a lot lately, over minor things. But his dad was under the impression that John was in the closet, and his dad would do everything possible to keep it that way. The fact of John being carried bridal style to a house of a mostly stranger during school hours was not going to help his cause.

Dave returned with a glass off apple juice and a first aid kit. He set an ice pack on his bruised eye, and wrapped one in a bandage on his ankle. John choked on the juice a bit as Dave cleaned out the scrape through the new hole in his jeans, trying to ignore the sting. Many band aids and cotton swabs later, he was almost done.

“How’s your lip?”

“Oh, um, it’s fine.” John itched at it with his teeth, successfully ripping the scab off. Frowning, he sucked his lip in, cringing at the taste.

“Here, let me.”

“Wha-?!” John’s eyes widened, his glasses askew along with Dave’s. The blonde had taken his lip into his own mouth, sucking and licking up the blood, kissing him gently. John sat stock still for a moment, before relaxing against him, slipping his arms around his neck.

“ _Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing, hot night, wind was blowing, where you think you’re going, baby?”_

Dave wrenched back and looked at his brother who was hanging over the couch with an ipod, a smirk wide across his face. “Whut~?” his bro asked, snatching the lopsided shades off Dave’s face. The blonde fumed, attempting to grab them back. “Can’t have ‘em back until you sing it, lil’ man.”

“Bro! Not right now, just gimmie those-“

“Ah-ah-ah~ Sing, lil man.” He cranked the music up, watching Dave expectantly. John just looked back and forth bewildered, still in shock from the kiss. The younger blonde began to mumble what sounded like the lyrics, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

“Aww, come on Dave!” John grinned, finally registering what was going on. He hopped up, wobbling on his one foot. “ _Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy! But here’s my number, so call me maybe!”_

Dave smiled, looking up into John’s dorky face. He picked up the lyrics, “ _And all the other boys try to chase me, but here’s my number so call me maybe!”_

_“Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but I got beat up, so ditch school maybe? And all the other boys get so jelly, but they beat me up so kiss me maybe~?”_

Dave laughed, kissing a scratch on his cheek. Bro tossed him his shades, but they hit the floor; both the boys were already engrossed with each other again. All thoughts of his father slipped from John’s mind; his dad couldn’t stop him from having a best bro that was secretly his boyfriend.

He probably could take his computer away again though. 

Not that John really cared right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is literally home stuck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I swear he's really homestuck :/

John slammed the door as hard as he could, looking at his empty room sadly. His desk didn’t faze him; his computer had been gone for months, but the blank walls and bookshelves and chest and everything else was jarring. John didn’t even know where it all was.  He shoved his hands in his pockets while trudging into the middle of the room, kicking over a whirring fan along the way. It clattered to the floor, blowing cool air into the carpet. 

This was going to be an impossibly long summer stuck in his room.

Groaning, John flopped face first onto his bed, trying to think of how to get out of this.

His dad was pissed when he showed up at school the day after he had gone home with Dave. John had spent a portion of the night explaining to Dave that they would have to appear as just ‘bros’ at school, or his Dad would surely find out. Thirty seconds after getting to school however, they were already pressed against John’s locker, tongues entwined.

John’s locker also happened to be the first place his dad looked for him.

Dave had been wrenched off of him, John leaning shocked against the metal door. The swelling in his eye had gone down, but he was a wreck none the less. His father’s pale face was the reddest he’d ever seen it, and he had demanded that both John and Dave follow him to his office.

John remembered the giggles they got as he plodded down the hallway after him, his ankle not the only thing causing him to limp.

He had first explained to them how wrong and inappropriate it was to be kissing in the hallway, especially for two boys. After this twenty minute spiel, he excused Dave, who pecked John on the cheek as he left. The darker haired boy’s face went bright red, and he smiled nervously back at his father.

Then all hell broke loose.

For the next hour he was screamed at by his father. Ditching, staying with strangers, being gay, irresponsibility. But mostly being gay. How wrong it was and how humans weren’t made for it and how he wanted grandchildren that were actually related to him. On and on and on he talked, never once letting John explain. After an hour and a half he shut up, handing John a note and telling him to get his sorry ass back to class.

That day was the day he had gotten his computer and movie privileges revoked. He slowly got used to it, the feeling of detachment from everything he was used to. The rest of the year dragged on, he and Dave hiding out under the stairs during lunch, seeing as Dave was another “privilege” he got taken away. John was devastated at first, in a quiet stupor only the blonde could draw him out of.

A week before class ended, Dave had managed to sneak him out one night to go to the movies. They had escaped just fine, leaving a very believable lump of pillows on the bed, making sure the window was just as they’d left it, even making sure there were no footprints in the lawn. Once out of ear and eyeshot of the house, they ran to the theater, laughing and shouting. John grinned as Dave bought them two tickets to a 1 am showing of Armageddon, dragging him inside.

The night had passed without a hitch, John safely back in bed and Dave long gone. John didn’t sleep at all that night; adrenaline mixed with one too many Pepsis keeping him wide awake. Just to be safe, he rose a few minutes after his alarm as usual, and acted his groggy morning self. His father seemed fooled, and they had gotten off scot free.

At least that’s what he thought. He had come home on the last day of school to find his room as it was now. He remembered it like it was yesterday, mostly because it was. His dad had found out about the movie, and poof! There went John’s entire life.

John rolled over, staring at the ceiling. He had left John’s drawings there, seeing as they weren’t of anything in particular. One of a horse, another of a rose, one off a pretty mountain landscape. He sat up onto his knees, tearing each one carefully down. On the back of each was a note from Dave, the actual artist behind the pictures.

The rose was the first message, a little surprise in his locker one morning.

_“Roses are red,_

_Violets aren’t blue,_

_Whoever wrote that was an idiot,_

_But I love you.”_

John laughed, turning the picture of the landscape over.

_“There once was a bro called Dave,_

_And a derp called John that he craved_

_So they escaped in the night_

_To go watch a sight_

_And generally misbehave.”_

He found this one the day they snuck out to see the movie. He flipped the horse over, still not understanding the meaning of the note he’d received yesterday.

“ _Dear John **.** I’ll make sure to find a way to see you this summer, even if it means doing somethin **g** completely stupid and d **a** ngerous. **B** ro and I are heading back to Tex **a** s for two weeks to pic **k** up more of our **c** rap from the old apartment. Until then, stare **a** t this mustang until you see two. Helps if you hold it u **p** to a window. Love you. ~Dave”_

John stared at the one line of text stretched out across the page for a moment before dragging himself over to the window, flipping back to the horse. He pressed the paper against the glass, letting the sun filter through. The bolded letters showed through, and he looked at them confused.

**_p a c k a b a g .”_ **

“Pack a bag?” he mumbled, making sure he didn’t miss a letter. Something moved behind the paper, pulling up into the driveway. He glanced down, sure his dad couldn’t be back from the store already. Instead of his dad’s car, however, was a shiny red mustang, two young men in shades waving from the window. John stared back for a minute before realizing what was going on, stuffing a sweatshirt with a few sets of clothes. He bolted out of his room, scribbling a note to his dad as he climbed out the kitchen window. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!

“Oh, oh, oh, here’s a good one! ‘Get your sorry ass back here you gay little piece of shit!’”

“He’s really pissed, huh? Are you texting him back?”

“Hell no! It’s only funny until he calls the cops, which he won’t because its ‘weak parenting’”

Dave just shook his head, taking another long sip of his milkshake. They’d been in the car for 6 straight hours since their last break, and they had finally had it. He knew his bro could stay awake the entire drive to Houston, but his legs were going to fall off if he didn’t walk around soon. Mustangs weren’t exactly known for their leg room.

Bro was standing around, tapping his foot impatiently. “Let’s GO.” He mouthed, nodding his head towards the door.

“Hey, John, c’mon.” He grabbed his hand from across the table, standing up. He heard Bro breathe out a sigh of relief, and unlock the car. John yawned, glancing at the clock as they left the building.

“Wow, it’s already midnight? Jeez.” He pulled the handle on the red car, sliding in after Dave. They rearranged all their stuff, cramming pillows around them and tossing trash under the seat. The engine revved and the stereo started up, playing some Japanese song none of them could understand.  It faded into something with a lot of base and a slow beat, and Dave felt his eyelids get droopy. They had barely pulled out of the fast food place before John was asleep on the blonde’s shoulder. He smiled softly as he pulled off his shades, resting his head on top of his boyfriends.

Bro sighed, staring out over the long expanse of road ahead of them. Maybe after they stopped in LA the trip would pick up.

~~

John woke up first, sitting up abruptly when he realized his head was in Dave’s lap. Blushing, he cracked his neck and met eyes (he assumed) with Bro in the rearview mirror. He glanced at the clock, shaking Dave awake.

“Dave, dude wake up, it’s already noon.” The blonde didn’t budge, but John could see his eyes moving under his eyelids, trying to figure out where he left his shades. Grinning, he handed him his own glasses, shoving on Dave’s.

Dave yawned, narrowing his eyes, when his vision came into focus. “John,” he said in a warning tone, attempting to take his glasses back.

“Nuh-uh! You gotta sing first~!” He laughed as Bro reached over and flicked on the beloved song.

“Hey I just woke up, and this is crazy, but this sun is blinding, so sun glasses maybe? It’s hard to look right at you baby, cuz it’s way too bright in here so glasses, maybe?”

“Heheheh, oh fine~! Whoo, it’s getting warm in here.”

“Sothern California is notoriously much warmer then Washington, yes. We should be at LAX in about an hour.”

“Why are we going to an airport?” John asked, attempting to straighten out his hair.

“We’re going to pick up a friend of mine-“

“Pfft, _friend._ ”

“Hey, I don’t laugh at you. Anyways, the four of us will then board a plane to Houston, pack up the rest of the apartment, drive a U-haul truck back to LA, then let my friend tail us with the truck back to Washington.”

“Oh sure make him drive the truck.”

“Yea, ‘cuz I’m really about to trust Mr. Adventure with the mustang.”

John collapsed back against the seat, hanging his head. “I am so lost.”

The brothers disregarded this, continuing on. “Has he ever driven a car before? He lives on an island.”

“He’s been here plenty of times. If he can drive a rental car in LA for a few days, he can drive a truck for a couple of hours in a straight line. Plus we’ll be in Texas for 2 weeks. I can brush him up then.”

Their argument was broken by the opening theme of Pokemon Red, John’s eyes trained down on the screen intently. “C’mon, Derpy, get it!” He tapped the A button repeatedly as if it helped.

“What are you doing.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, Dave asked, peering at the Gameboy.

“Kicking gym the leader’s ass again. I’ve beaten the game like, 80 times, but it just never gets old. Okay Derpy do the…um… windy thing? AIR CUTTER!”

Dave groaned, pulling out his iPhone and began flinging birds at pigs.

~~

“JAKE. You couldn’t have put Jakey, or Jake-pie, or what is that one thing you always call him, Ja-“

“Strider! Blazing fuck, Dirk, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! How have you been?!” John laughed at seeing Dave’s bro so flustered, blushing insanely as the tall boy hugged him.

Dave scooted discreetly over, whispering in John’s ear. “That’s Jake English, my bros best friend and secret crush. He lives alone on an island somewhere in the Pacific.”

“Oh right, sure.”

“Dave, good to see you! And you are…?”

“That’s John.” Dave put in after shaking Jake’s hand.

 “Oh, that’s John! I've heard quite a bit about you, lad!" He patted his back, "Are you as good of a kisser as he says?"

“W-WHAT?!” The younger boys spluttered.

“I’m just joking, he hasn’t said much. Bit of a tightass if you haven’t noticed. Or maybe you have.” Jake chuckled as he turned back to Dirk. Dave lost control of his blush, hiking up his hoodie. He reached out and grabbed John’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he dragged him off to baggage claim.

They stood off to the side, their faces slowly returning to their original colors after several minutes. A bit longer after that they got bored watching the luggage spin around, and resorted to cuddling on a bench nearby. The gained several dirty looks, and Dave gave a nice “fuck you” to a lady who tried to make a scene. They saw her glaring at them from across the room, and that’s when John planted a kiss on the albinos lips.

Someone shrieked, followed by a chorus of “What? Where?!” A group of teenage girls were trying to discreetly look at them, and failing horribly.

“I swear they were just AAH- LOOK!” A girl with her hair pinned precariously up pointed wildly at them as Dave offered the girls glorious fan service by pulling John onto his lap and instituting sloppy makeouts.

The girls squealed happily, clinging onto each other and jumping up and down.

“Show offs.” Dave’s bro laughed, startling the boys.

 Jake dragged a suitcase up, straightening his glasses. John and Dave stood, attempting to fix hair and clothes. “What’s so wrong with showing off, Strider?” Jake winked at them.

One of the girls made a noise that was equivalent to keyboard mashing. “Did you hear his accent?!”

“What, no!”

“Hello, ladies~!” Jake grinned and waved, watching the girls flip out again. “Are all girls this easy to impress?”

“These types of girls, yes. Watch.” Dirk whipped off his shades and brought his face inches away from Jake’s.

“JAKE-KUN.” He stated in a deep voice. “I HAVE SOMETHING I MUST CONFESS.”

“W-what?!” Jake’s face was bright red.

“I…I LOVE YOU JAKE-KUN.” Dirk ghosted his lips over the startled boy’s, looking meaningfully into his eyes. “I ALWAYS HAVE. E-EVER SINCE I MET YOU. AND YOU N-NEVER SAW-W IT Y-YOU…YOU BAKA!” The blonde crashed his lips to Jake’s, reducing the girls to weeping puddles on the floor.                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys were on my fucking dick about this chapter jesus christ have a god damn update you noisy animals. Probably one more chapter and then an epilogue? IDK my job is to write bad fanfics not plan quality ones.

“There are a lot of stairsssssssss,” John groaned, dragging a bag up the steps.

“’Eh. You get used to it, walking up them three or four times a day. Just wait until we start unpacking.” Dave smirks, butting his head into John’s ass. “Now walk faster.”

“Uuuugh. Where did the pistol pony rodeo go?”

“Probably still sucking face in the lobby.” He laughed lightly, hiking the two backpacks up on his shoulders again. “But seriously move. There’s something up there I wanna show ya.”

“Fine.” The two made their way up the stairs, finally reaching the top, sweating like dogs.

“That wasn’t fun.”

The blonde shrugged, opening the door. “Welcome to the Strider House.”

“Rather empty.” John pointed out, motioning to the relatively blank walls and lack of furniture.

“Well duh we kinda just moved.” Dave dropped the backpacks on the floor, dragging John towards his old room. “But empty is the best part.”

“Why’s that?” he asks as the other shuts the bedroom door. “It’s kinda boring having it all mmph-!” John’s eyes widen comically as Dave smashes his lips against his. Dave pulls away, throwing his glasses off to the side, giving John a chance to say “O-ohh,” before kissing him again. Winding his arms around his waist, Dave smirks, spinning them around and pushing John towards the bed. The dark haired boy falls back against the mattress, the other crawling on top of him quickly. They’re kissing again, John’s shirt halfway off before they hear the front door slam open.

“Crap.” Dave hits his head against John’s chest, scowling into his shirt. He has just enough time to roll over off of him someone knocks loudly on the door.

“Hey are you two up here screwing without us?” It’s Bro.

“Well if they are don’t bug them!” That’s Jake.

“But don’t you want to join them?” It’s hard not to hear him smirk. Jake sighs audibly and walks away, but the silhouette of Bro’s feet can be seen under the door.

“WE’RE NOT FUCKING BRO GO AWAY.”

“You sure little man?” He chuckles.

John laughs as Dave’s face heats up as he stands and storms over to the door. Opening it, he shouts “GO AWAY” and slams it again. “Fuckin cockblock,” he grumbles, and John pokes a protruding pouty cheek.

“Do you guys have any food here?”

“Course not.”

“Well then won’t he have to go buy something fo-“

“Oi, me and Dirk are gonna run to the supermarket for food, we’ll be back in half an hour!”

“Alright!” John shouts back, grinning at Dave. Not thirty seconds after the front door slams shut, Dave is back on top of John, kissing him roughly.

\----

“Told you it’d be worse.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hey, less talk, more dragging boxes downstairs!”

“Why aren’t you making sir adventure help!?”

“His butts sore.”

“SO IS MINE!” The younger boys shout in unison. Bro smirks as their faces heat up, exchanging glances.

“I’ll get him to help later,” he shrugs as they reach the lobby, dropping the boxes next to the door. John sits on one elbows on his knees. Dave drops to the floor next to him, groaning.

“Hey don’t stop here, go put them out in the truck.” Dave made a high pitched whining noise. “I’ll buy you guys pizza.”

“All I’ve eaten is pizza and Chinese take out for the past two weeks! Can’t we get a actual vegetable or something?!” John thunked his head on his knee.

“Vegetables clog your arteries.” Bro stated. “Now lets goooo.”

“Auuuuuuuuuuuuugh.” They stood, hefting up the boxes.

“ _WHO YOU GONNA CALL?! GHOST BUSTERS!!!”_

“Is that seriously your ringtone?”

“Yes fuck you.” John set his box down on the sidewalk, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “It’s my dad.”

“Are you gonna answer it?” Dave shoved his box into the U-haul, sitting on the ramp.

“I don’t know…” John looked at it guiltily. “I feel like I should since we’re heading back home and all.”

Dave shrugged, pulling a juice box out of his pocket. “Whatever, dude. You can come live with us for all we care.”

“ _New voicemail!”_

“I don’t wanna listen to it.” John stared at his phone, the old hinges starting to crack.

“C’mon dude, it’s gonna be like a howler from Mrs. Weasley or some shit.”

John sighed, flipping through the menus. “Here we go.”

“JOHN.” His dad’s voice was loud and shaky. “SON, YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE, AND I WANT TO TALK TO YOU. I…I’M STILL VERY ANGRY. BUT I WANT TO TALK TO YOU. YOU SAID YOU WERE LEAVING WITH THE STRIDERS TO TEXAS AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHEN YOU’LL BE HOME. I DON’T CARE IF YOU JUST TEXT ME A DATE, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHEN I CAN SEE YOU AGAIN. PLEASE.”

The message cut off, leaving a guilty silence. John didn’t move a muscle, keeping his head hung.

“John, are you okay?” the black haired boy sniffled loudly. “John?” He let out a choked cry, flinging himself at Dave.  

“I’M A HORRIBLE SON!”

“No you’re not-“

“YES I AM! I RAN AWAY WITHOUT TELLING HIM AND I NEVER CALLED HIM OR ANYTHING!”

“But to be fair, he practically gutted your room, and forbade you from seeing me.”

“…but I shouldn’t have run away…”

“Dude, there seriously isn’t anything else he can take away from you that wouldn’t require me calling CPS.”

“But-“

“I’ll have Bro talk to him. Tell him he took good care of you while you were here, and you helped us move our shit and stuff. That we were perfect angels.”

“We fucked eight times Dave.”

“And Bro and Jake fucked like eighty. My point is, we’ll figure this shit out.”

“Should I call him back?”

“Do you really wanna put yourself through that right now?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT BUT WHAT I BET WILL HELP IS BREAKING YOUR BACK MOVING BOXES YEAH?”

“BRO YOU PIECE OF-mmph!” John pulled back, smiling lightly.

“You’re so uncool around your brother dude.”

“Bullshit.”

“Mmhm.” John pecked his cheek, pulling him up. “Wanna go make it nine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They gon go frick.


End file.
